When you break
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: UA DESTIEL.. Dean avait tout gaché encore une fois.. Et Castiel ne pouvait plus subir cela..


**_Hey !_**

 _ **Cet os m'a été inspiré par une vidéo que j'ai trouvé sur Youtube. Elle s'appelle When you break , teen AU.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean seul chez lui y repensait sans cesse. Il avait été tellement bouleversé de l'avoir revu. Tout lui été revenu en pleine face, toute cette souffrance qu'il avait muré derrière un mur.

Depuis ces 14 ans , il avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Mais l'ombre de Castiel , leur histoire le suivait partout.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé , de ce qui les avaient séparés à jamais. Tout avait basculé un mardi matin...

Ils allaient ensemble à l'école. C'était leur petit moment à deux , mains dans la main ils pouvaient s'aimer sans être jugé. Dans le voir du matin , ils s'embrassaient doucement contre un arbre, se faisaient des câlins pour se réchauffer avant de se remettre en route.

Ce jour-là ainsi que les autres , dès que Dean arriva près de l'école il lâcha brutalement la main de son amoureux et partit sans un regard vers lui. Il ne lui fit qu'un signe de main comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples amis pour rejoindre un groupe de garçons populaires.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner avant d'aller s'assoeir sur un banc , seul.. Contrairement au Winchester , Castiel n'arrivait pas à se lier avec d'autres adolescents.. Dean était le seul , le seul et l'unique.. Mais le problème était que Dean ne restait jamais avec lui à cause des rumeurs sur lui , sur eux..

La sonnerie retentit , Castiel se leva doucement n'écoutant pas les moqueries de ces camarades en le voyant passé. Il enleva sa capuche dès qu'il franchit les portes.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec sa farde , ses cahiers.. Un perturbateur le bouscula violemment contre un casier et fit volontairement tomber ses affaires. Il s'abaissa et reçut un coup de pied sur la main lorsqu'un autre shoota dans ses feuilles..

Certains virent mais personne ne réagit... Il fut étonné de voir des mains lui ramasser ces feuilles , il releva la tête et vit Dean.. Il s'apprêtait à lui sourire , oubliant son rejet de ce matin.. Car il était là..

Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il entendit Kyle , un ami de la bande du brun l'interpeller..

\- Mais putain Dean qu'est ce que tu fais!?

Dean le regarda avant de se lever et de taper dans ses affaires. Il resta à terre la bouche ouvert.. Pourquoi Dean lui faisait il cela?

Dean lui jeta un regard en coin avant de s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune Novak vit le garçon qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui , encore.. Il recula et posa son dos contre les casiers...

Tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs classes mais lui n'arrivait plus à bouger.. Il sentit les larmes coulés sur ses joues , il fuit lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille l'observer à quelques mètres..

Il courut en direction des toilettes et s'enferma dans la première cabine. Il ne contrôlait plus ces émotions , il avait du mal à respirer tellement qu'il pleurait. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Il s'essuya le nez avant de s'emparer de son gsm. Les messages d'excuses de Dean s'enchaînaient , il vit son amoureux se confondre en excuses . Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la toilette..

Il passa à l'école et se fit porter pâle pour rentrer chez lui.. Il ne put s'empêcher d'attendre la fin des cours pour le voir.. Une dernière fois...

Dean sortit des cours , accompagné de sa bande.. Il le vit de loin. Le jeune Winchester serra ses amis dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner sans un regard vers le petit brun..

Castiel resta figé quelques instants , quand il fut sur que le Winchester était assez loin , il se mit en route lui aussi.. Castiel arriva chez lui, sa mère lui demanda comment il allait?

\- Ca va maman , je.. Je vais dans ma chambre..

Naomi aquiesca néanmoins inquiète pour son fils unique. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis d'accord pour le déménagement.. souffla-t-il

Il monta à l'étage sans attendre la réaction de sa mère.L'adolescent lança sa mallette par terre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.. Il prit son téléphone et composa son message , le dernier qu'il lui enverrait..

Dean venait d'arriver chez lui , il écoutait tranquillement de la musique en faisait ces devoirs.. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau , il déposa son crayon et fut soulagé de voir le prénom de Castiel s'afficher..

Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant le message d'adieu qui le narguait..

" Je ne peux plus faire cela.. Adieu Dean.."

Il ne perdit pas de temps et dévala les escaliers. Il enfourcha son vélo et pédala jusqu'à la maison des Novaks. Il vit la voiture s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il arrivait à peine , il accéléra le mouvement mais fut devancé par la voiture qui le devançait..

Depuis ce jour plus rien ne fut pareil.. Il l'appela plusieurs fois , le harcela de messages. Il lui demandait de revenir , qu'il lui manquait mais ces messages restèrent sans réponse..

Il enchaîna les histoires sans lendemain.. Changeant de filles presque toutes les semaines mais ne trouve personne avec qui rester...

Personne ne pourrait remplacer Castiel , il l'avait perdu par sa faute. Il avait préféré soigner son image plutôt que de préserver leur histoire. Il regrettait chaque jour passer loin de lui..

Et puis il l'avait vu de l'autre côté de la rue. Il aurait pu le reconnaitre dans une foule , c'était lui l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Celui avec qui il pouvait être lui , celui qu'il l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive..

Il traversa et s'arrêta à coté de lui , Castiel ne l'avait pas encore remarquer , regardant une vitrine de jouets. Dean sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand Castiel le regarda enfin..

Ces yeux bleus qui hantaient ces jours et ces nuits. Ce visage qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis 15 ans..

\- Cas..

\- Bonjour Dean..

Dean frissonna devant l'intonation de Castiel. Qu'est ce que sa voix avait pu lui manquer? Castiel avait une voix tellement grave maintenant..

\- Je rêve de ce moment depuis que tu es parti Cas.. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

\- C'est un peu tard Dean..

\- Je t'en prie Cas.. Je vis plus depuis que tu es parti..

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester Dean.. Ce que nous vivions me rendait tellement heureux mais aussi tellement malheureux..

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux..

\- Dean..

\- Je t'aime Cas.. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit et surtout pas montré.. J'étais jeune et con et j'ai repoussa la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir vivant.. J'en ai plus rien a foutre de ce que les gens , mon père pensent de moi ... Je t'aime et je pourrais le crier sur tout les toits..

Dean s'était avancé durant sa tirade , le regardant dans les yeux pour lui prouver de sa sincérité...Il se perdit dans son regard.. Il l'aimait tellement..

\- Cas je t'en prie accorde moi.. Accorde nous une dernière chance..

Castiel ferma les yeux et resta silencieux.

\- Ca fait quinze ans que j'attends que tu me dises cela Dean..Je ne pourrais plus être rejeté de la sorte..

\- Je te le promets Cas..

Il lui prit la main et posa sa main sur sa joue. Castiel appuya sa joue contre sa paume..

\- Je t'aime tellement Dean.. Je ne survivrais pas si tu..

Dean le coupa en posant ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement et Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner.

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ne m'abandonne plus Cas...

\- Ne me force plus Dean..

Dean l'embrassa sur le front , une larme coulant sur sa joue.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cet os?_**

 ** _A bientot!_**


End file.
